


Fluff Is Golden

by The_Loser_Trio



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Loser_Trio/pseuds/The_Loser_Trio
Summary: This is where I’ll put the less angsty prompts. Since need that dose of cuteness.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Aiden & Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Eskel & Lambert (The Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion & Renfri | Shrike
Kudos: 14





	1. Prompt: You are my home

Geralt was, surprisingly, the first to admit defeat where sleep was concerned. Propped up, half laid half leaning on Eskel, it left the other two to snicker quietly. Even with Lambert desperately wanting to pull a prank, the lull of their combined scents and warmth off two familiar bodies made the desire quickly dissipate.  
  


That could always be done tomorrow, with a new day and a new urge to cause mischief.  
  


From where the youngest was curled up — head tucked under Eskel’s chin, body under Geralt’s — he was nicely snug, leaving the pup to slowly drift off next. Realising this, Eskel let an indulgent smile form. Both deserved the rest and he’d likely be following suit in not too long. Eyes sliding closed, the scarred Wolf let out a soft hum.   
  


“You are my home..”

And they always would be. 


	2. Prompt: Healing is not linear, but it’s always moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Renfri take some time to relax.

“Healing, my dear Renfri, is not linear. Yet it is always moving forwards,” Jaskier suddenly spoke. Not loudly or intrusively, letting the words hang in the air as he tended to their stew.

Stunned into silence, Renfri watched her companion for a monent before her gaze dropped again. She’d.. never thought of it that way. The assumption had always been that killing Stregobor would be healing enough, or that her life would end and that would be that. The thought that it might already be happening felt strange.

“Do monsters ever get the chance to heal, I wonder?”  
  


White hair hadn’t been wrong about her. The monster inside thirsted for a particular blood. Except with Jaskier, it almost felt like she could understand. With him, the world didn’t seem quite so harsh. Less people died at her blade, the want for it happening less and less.  
  


Except where that slimeball wizard was concerned. That would always thrive readily, dagger singing for his death.  
  


So maybe the bard was correct. Renfri was healing — slowly, not all at once, but with help from a man that was sunshine and bite all at once. That was something she could stand behind. To slowly heal with him at her side.  
  


“I think if anyone could help a monster to redeem itself enough to earn the right to, it’d be you.”  
  


With those words, she finally lifted her gaze only to catch his across from her. And when he smiled, soft and with all the light anyone could ask for, Renfri did too. 


	3. Prompt(s): It’s okay, I’m here, I’ll always be here/Listen to my heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert gets injured, Eskel is there to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never really written as Eskel. Trying to expand myself |D; may or may not have worked, but ssshhh!

Awareness snapped into Lambert’s mind as a fresh wave of pain forced him awake, disorientated even as a high pitched keen left him. Struggling, he tried to distance himself from it only to sluggishly realise the pain was attached to him. Before the panic could set in, a sudden gentle weight settled on his arms. With it, an all familiar sent that spoke of safety and home. That firm touch helped guide him until Lambert was carefully scooped into it, nose pressed into a warm neck where it was the thickest. Inhaling deeply, the hurt seemed to fade into the back of his mind. It was then that the deep rumbling voice of the older Witcher started to register in his ears.  
  


“It’s okay. I’m here, pup. I’ll always be here,” Eskel murmured, the softness coupled with the steady fingers that stroked through his hair lulled the younger. Everything would be okay with Eskel here. It allowed him to drift, letting the pain slip through his awareness, almost as though he’d been encouraged into meditation.  
  


Once the tension drained from the man in his arms, Eskel let himself have a brief moment of relief as Lambert subconsciously nuzzled deeper into his neck. With the pup otherwise occupied, it meant the older could subtly check over his injuries. The Leshen had snuck up on them, made possible by his distraction and happiness at being able to banter with Lambert again after months apart. Very sloppy, too sloppy. Though before the older Wolf could get too deep in his head, the younger let out a quiet whimper. The beat of his heart and breathing had shifted, scent starting to sour with panic. Reacting quickly, he pulled the pup closer and pressed his own nose behind Lambert’s ear.  
  


“Sshh. Listen to my heartbeat. Let it calm you. Ssshhh, pup. I’ve got you.” 

Slowly, ever so slowly, that seemed to do the soften the tension. The grip on his shirt loosened as did his breathing ease, until Lambert had slipped back into a more peaceful sleep. At least the swallow had started to do its job, Eskel shifting to rest easier against the tree at his back as he held his baby brother close, keeping him warm and safe.  
  


Later, they could see about making the trek back. But until then, Eskel was content to stroke soothingly over a troubled brow or through Lambert’s hair whenever the younger started to twitch. Nothing would harm him in the protection of Eskel’s presence. Not anymore. The older would see to that. 


	4. Cats Are Smart™️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden has a good idea, Lambert disagrees.

“How is this me being stupid?”

“??? How the fuck is it NOT-“ taking a deep breath, Lambert rubbed over his face with one hand. Nope, Aiden was still stood there clueless as could be. 

Pouting — incredibly put on, fucker wasn’t even TRYING — Aiden sauntered over to lean into his Wolf’s space. It was a step to getting that prickly guard to drop. A hit of familiar, safe scent and the Wolf was suddenly a puppy. Worked every time. Which was to say that it earned the Cat a huff, though Lambert stayed put.

_Purr_ fect. 

“Because,” he began, matter of factly. “It’s a good idea. I scoop out your overly protective brothers, you go pretend you love being alone- (“I will fucking end you, Cat.). It’s a win-win. C’mon. Please?” 

And like that, the Wolf knew he was fucked. That pleading face, combined with wide eyes at the first beginnings of a sour scent from disappointment — Lambert caved before the game could be upped further. 

“Fine! But don’t come crawling to me when I’m right. Have’ta deal with your own consequences for once.” 

“So negative. It’ll be fine. Wait and see, Wolfie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do more with this, but tiredness makes it a short thing. ONE DAY!   
> Attempting to write better so this is a whole project.


End file.
